yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мусуме Роншаку
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Мусуме Роншаку (англ. Musume Ronshaku) — одна из учениц в Akademi High School. Внешний вид Мусуме носит ту же школьную форму, что и другие ученицы, но её юбка чуть короче, как и у остальных задир. У неё светлые волосы, собранные в высокий пышный хвост; с лицевой стороны прядь чёлки окрашена в персиковый цвет и закреплёна голубой заколкой в форме бабочки. Её глаза ― голубые, на веки которых нанесены такого же цвета тени. На губах бледно-розовая помада. У Мусуме и задир загорелая кожа. У неё также есть резинки в двух оттенках голубого и один в персиковом вокруг обеих рук и светло-голубая куртка, завязанная на талии. Ногти Мусуме окрашены в бирюзовый цвет. В ушах она носит голубые серьги. Её размер бюста равен 1,5. Также она носит голубую сумку для книг и белые гетры. Личность Согласно игровой классификации Мусуме — зависимая от телефона. Не способна дать отпор в случае нападения. Она — задира, это означает, что она будет сплетничать за спиной у людей и издеваться над учениками с низкой репутацией. Распорядок дня В 7:10 AM Мусуме приходит в школу и меняет обувь. В 7:20 AM ходит по дворику школы. :Если в школе есть ученик с репутацией -33 и ниже, Роншаку идёт в его класс и пишет на его парте оскорбления и угрозы. В 8:00 AM Мусуме идёт в класс 3-2. В 1:00 PM она идёт загорать вместе с другими задирами в бассейне. :Если в школе есть ученик с низкой репутацией, перед этим она идёт в его класс и смеётся над ним. :Если выполнить задание Гемы Таку, она будет смотреть на него, пока он находится в помещении игрового клуба. В 1:30 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM она сплетничает в женском туалете с Ханой Дайдаямой, Хошико Мизудори, Кашико Мурасаки и Кокоро Момоиро. В 4:00 PM идёт к зоне мусоросжигателя и остаётся там до конца дня. Задание Аяно должна найти Хоруду Пурезу, сфотографировать, где она обычно проводит время, и показать фото Мусуме. Описание задания Мусуме.png|Описания задания в игре. Фотография Хоруды.png|Фотография Хоруды. Интересы thumb|center|300px Нравится * Драма — Пройти с ней мимо клуба драмы. * Музыка — Пройти с ней мимо клуба лёгкой музыки. * Фотография — Пройти с ней мимо клуба фотографии. * Мемы — Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Насилие — Подойти с ней к правонарушителям. * Сплетни — Использовать «Сплетни» в разговоре с Мусуме. * Друзья — Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Деньги — Узнать через Cyberstalk. Не нравится * Оккультизм — Пройти с ней мимо оккультного клуба. * Наука — Пройти с ней мимо клуба науки. * Аниме — Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Косплей — Пройти с ней мимо компьютерного класса. * Справедливость — Узнать через Cyberstalk. * Одиночество — Пройти с ней мимо библиотеки. * Семья — Узнать через Cyberstalk. Похищение Мусуме следует похитить для того, чтобы войти в доверие Коконы, так как отец Коконы задолжал фирме «Займы у Роншаку», которой владеет отец Мусуме. Для этого нужно выполнить задание Роншаку и похитить её обычным способом. Когда Мусуме окажется в подвале, перед ней будет стоять камера. Аяно снимет на неё испуганную ученицу с завязанными глазами, которая будет умолять отца спасти её, и отправит видео отцу Роншаку. Долги будут прощены всем клиентам его фирмы, а Аяно подружится с Коконой. Когда Мусуме вернётся в школу, она не будет вести себя так, как раньше. Вместо этого она будет одиноко сидеть на скамейке. Факты * Мусуме была реализована в игру, в билде 1 июля 2016 года. * Первая внешность Мусуме была очень похожа на персонажа Галко-чан из аниме и манги Пожалуйста, скажи мне! Галко-чан. ** Первый дизайн был изменен, потому что Галко-чан является защищенным авторским правом персонажемwill her original design be used on another student?. * Мусуме была показана в предварительном просмотреWhen’s the next build?. * Её имя с фамилией ― игра слов и означают «Дочь Ростовщика» в переводе с японского. «Мусуме» (Musume, 娘) означает «Дочь», а «Роншаку» (Rōnshāku, ローンシャーク), написанное на катакане, значит loan shark и переводится как «Ростовщик». ** Если бы её имя следовало той же схеме именования, как для других задир, её имя было бы Чоучоу (Chouchou, 蝶々) или Чоуко (Chouko, 蝶子), что означает «Бабочка». * Дизайн Мусуме, похоже, сильно вдохновлён Гангуро, субкультурой в Японии, которая была популярна в 90-е годы. ** Цвет волос Мусуме в файлах игры указан как Ganguro. * После своего похищения, Мусуме будет медленно ходить, сложив руки перед собой, подобно Оке Руто. * На самом деле Мусуме никогда не курила раньше, и делает это сейчас только чтобы поддерживать имиджBug. * Если YandereDev решит дать ученикам прозвища, настоящее имя Мусуме будет другим, а Мусуме Роншаку будет просто псевдонимом, отсылкой на профессию её отца2 questions to yanderedev. ** Примером настоящего имени, которое она в таком случае получит, является «Муцуми Реншаку» (англ. Mutsumi Renshaku).A few questions. * Панцушот Мусуме стоит 5 панцушотов. * Она ― любимая задира YandereDev'а. * Она была первой ученицей, которая стала позировать на своём портрете. * Её мать, вероятно, мертваQuestions about Musume, Megami, the mayor and 1 suggestion .... * На её телефоне можно увидеть комментарии от Широми Тораиоши и Хошико Мизудори. * Она единственный ребёнок в семье1 Question. * Над Мусуме издевались в средней школе, до того момента, как её отец нанял людей, которые смогли запугать родителей задирQuestions to yandere dev. Источники en:Musume Ronshaku es:Musume Ronshaku de:Musume Ronshaku fr:Musume Ronshaku pl:Musume Ronshaku pt-br:Musume Ronshaku zh-tw:Musume Ronshaku Категория:Задиры Категория:Ученицы Категория:Без клуба Категория:Ученики с заданием Категория:Персонажи Категория:Зависимый от телефона (характер) Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Класс 3-2 Категория:Лидеры групп